


Snow Kiss

by AlxAtz



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kissing, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sexual innuendos, Strangers Kissing, Strangers to Lovers, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlxAtz/pseuds/AlxAtz
Summary: “Tell me you turned off the engine.”“Nope… It turned itself off.” Seonghwa said resting his forehead on the wheel, tapping his fingers on it as if trying not to panic.---Hongjoong loves the thrill of traveling with a rough schemed plan, that includes his favorite part of it all: hitchhiking! But, what happens when the cute guy is as awkward as it can be and his truck breaks down in the middle of the highway and oh wow, is it snowing?
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Snow Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hwatothestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwatothestars/gifts).



> This is my gift for the Secret Santa Writertiny event! I had fun doing this, is soft and fluffy, I hope it's nice and refreshing to read, happy holidays, everyone! 
> 
> PD: Sorry if there are any mistakes, I proofread myself and I'm still working on it!

Hongjoong had his goal set: to visit every little town near him and beyond saving as much cash as possible. Right now he was leaving the city he had just spent two days in, he stayed with a stranger named Wooyoung, who was no longer a stranger but a friend.

Hongjoong hitchhikes to arrive to his destinations and Wooyoung happened to be someone who lived in the small city that was his next destiny, so when Hongjoong had told him on the ride, Wooyoung offered his home without thinking about it twice.

He had been really lucky, all his travels had been full of good memories and nice and kind people. Wooyoung was energetic and insisted in showing Hongjoong all the important points and even cooked for him, besides, it was fun to see the contrast between his white mullet and the younger’s black one.

_“It’s fate! Ying and Yang!” Wooyoung would say with a big smile when they realized they were actually going to the same place._

_Hongjoong laughed out loud at that, nodding then, “Yeah, I guess you’re right”._

“Make sure to come back soon, traveler!”

“Will come back to annoy you once I’m done, Youngie!”

And with that, Hongjoong stepped into the highway. He didn’t mind walking, he loved it, and that way he could also exercise instead of just standing under the sun.

Traveling was something he always wanted to do, and granted with his charisma and the way he always attracted good opportunities, why not using it for something fun? And given that he didn’t have a lot of money, this seemed to be the best option.

His next stop was the city next to this one, but for that he had to walk a long way until he arrived the highway that would lead him to it. Wooyoung had offered to take him all the way there since it had been getting colder and colder, but Hongjoong insisted that it was part of the experience, he enjoyed that, the adrenaline of not knowing what was going to happen next, the spontaneity of it all.

Now he was with his backpack in his left hand and right hand ready to pull up to ask for a ride, the sky was clearly grey and the temperature was dropping, he read the night before that maybe that night or tomorrow morning it would be snowing, that’s why he decided to part as soon as the sun was up, he didn’t want to imagine the trouble it would be if the highway was covered with snow. Also, the next city was beautiful and he wanted to see how it would look covered in white.

As far as Hongjoong knew, the next city was a farming one, full of fields with vegetables and various animals, it was also known for the great cuisine in the area, thing that could be seen from where he was, since Wooyoung cooked for him and treated him to some delicious street food, so of course he was excited to see what was waiting for him on autumn-winter season in that so famous place. He knew there wouldn’t be fancy restaurants per se, they stood out for their homemade kind of cuisine and it made him so excited. If he wasn’t before, Wooyoung definitely got him hooked up with the idea of the place and now he just couldn’t wait to get there.

It was always the same. Cars and trucks would pass by, he would hold his thumb up asking for a ride and all of them would ignore him. At first it was a little bit annoying, but then he started to see it with better eyes, destiny only put his way the people he needed to meet, and given he’d only had good experiences that way, he didn’t dare to throw a tantrum over the subject again.

So there he was. He never checked his phone on the sideway since it would get him distracted, but he assumed it had been almost an hour since he started, and walking made him hungry. He reached back into his backpack for the small bento box Wooyoung made exactly for that reason.

_“Don’t you get hungry? I mean, you walk a lot.”_

_“I do, but I always carry gum or an apple.”_

_“Gum? An apple? Are you fucking serious?”_

That’s how he got scolded and now he had a little breakfast for the day. The option to just wait a bit more was there, but he’s really hungry and he hoped he could get to his next location not so late and just in time for lunch. With that in mind, he opened the little box and the smell that came out was enough to dive right in. Wooyoung had prepared him some fruit with cereals, French toast and some dumplings on the side. May God bless Wooyoung for his kind heart and existence.

Before he could finish the fruit, another truck passed by and he obviously held his thumb up, and he was delighted when the truck stopped right by his side, maybe he could arrive with a full stomach to his destination. Hongjoong closed the box again and put it into his backpack, walking towards the driver’s door, who rolled the window down reveling a guy about his own age, sharp features and a beautiful tanned skin, sunkissed if you will.

“Asking for a ride?” The stranger asked, smiling shyly at Hongjoong, who smiled back and nodded.

“Yes! I’m actually heading over this famous town that’s known for their farming and food and all that stuff…” Hongjoong said, getting a small informative flier with the name of the town on it.

“You’re in such good luck, I’m heading there too for some business,” the grey haired guy said to Hongjoong, taking the flier for a bit just to make sure he got the name right, “you can come in, you don’t seem dangerous.”

And with that Hongjoong walked around the truck to jump onto the co-pilot’s seat, resting his backpack on his lap and getting the small bento box out again, offering some to the kind guy on his side, “My name is Hongjoong, by the way, and thank you so much for this.”

“Thank you,” the other said while taking a square of cantaloupe with some oats, “I’m Seonghwa, and no problem.”

Hongjoong knew this part of the trip very well and it could only go two ways, really awkward or really fun, so he of course opted for the second one. First step: small talk.

“So, Seonghwa,” Hongjoong started making sure to grab the other’s attention, a small nod being the sign he needed, “Is your first time going there too?”

Seonghwa frowned a bit and sighed heavily, that making Hongjoong feel nervous, “Yes, it is.” Was all he answered.

Hongjoong was taken aback by the coldness in his voice, it was clearly different from 2 seconds ago when he smiled shyly at him, so Hongjoong opted to offer him more food from his bento box, raising an eyebrow in surprise when Seonghwa did in fact take some more fruit from it.

“Have been driving a long time?” Hongjoong tried again.

This seemed to work better, because Seonghwa sighed again but with more reaction than before, not with annoyance now, “Had to part way at 2 am and I have not taken a single break since then.”

Hongjoong felt his eyes go out of his skull with how wide he opened his eyes, because if he was not mistaken that had to mean Seonghwa had been driving for a good seven hours and if he said he didn’t rest… “Are you telling me you have not eaten anything?”

Seonghwa shrugged and showed a painful smile, “Yeah?”

Hongjoong put his bento box in front of the wheel, looking at Seonghwa with something that looked like a threat. So that’s how Wooyoung felt when he said the same, huh?

Seonghwa blushed a bit and shook his head in an attempt to reject the food, but Hongjoong basically shoved the box in his face, “I’m driving,” he laughed at the angry short guy beside him, “I can’t just eat it.”

“As if it was that difficult,” Hongjoong placed the bento box on his lap above his backpack and took a bit of French toast in his fingers to then place the bit in front of Seonghwa’s lips, “I’ll feed you, open up.”

Seonghwa’s eyes widened at that, but the hand didn’t seem to back up at any moment, so he shyly took it into his mouth, feeling a sense of relief all over him, it was so tasty and his body did appreciate the pump of sugar. He could see Hongjoong smile by the corner of his eye, feeling a bit insecure and ashamed by the attention of a stranger he just met, but he couldn’t deny it felt sort of familiar and comforting to be taken care of.

The trip continued like that for a bit, all silence and Hongjoong continuously feeding Seonghwa, until the grey-haired looked over to see how Hongjoong had given him almost all his food, choking on the bite he just took with surprise, making Hongjoong worry and panic.

“Pull over! I think I got some water, don’t die while driving!” Hongjoong tried to rush to look for some water, while Seonghwa did his best to pull to the side with tears on his eyes, his breathing being a little difficult and coughing really hard in a try to, well, _not die in the most ridiculous way possible._

Once he was out of the road, Hongjoong leaned over and turned off the engine while making him drink some water, Seonghwa finally being able to breathe after that, feeling as if he just had escaped death by an inch, wiping the tears that had slipped off of his cheeks, avoiding eye contact with Hongjoong. The stranger that had just fed him all his breakfast and had to see him nearly die and kill them both in a tragic car accident. Such a bad romcom prompt.

Hongjoong looked at him with genuine concern on his features and that made Seonghwa want to crawl out of his skin to avoid the shame.

_It’s okay, Seonghwa, it happens to everyone, just play it cool._

He made sure he could speak without coughing before emulating a complete sentence, “I’m okay now, don’t worry,” he laughed a bit and smiled that painful smile of his before looking at Hongjoong and then again at the almost empty bento box, remembering the reason it all happened, covering his mouth with both his hands, “Did you really just gave me your whole breakfast?”

Seonghwa didn’t expect the blush on the white haired guy, he watched how he looked down at his bento box and smiled a bit, shrugged his shoulders and muttered out a shy, “Maybe…?” A pout appeared on his lips and Seonghwa really was lucky because he almost choked again on his own spit with how adorable that was, looking at Hongjoong in disbelief, who just raised his hands in surrender, “You needed it! You can pay me back with a meal once we get there.”

Obviously none of them expected it to sound the way it did, Seonghwa blushing and looking away to the side of the road where the trees where being slowly covered in snow while listening to a shy Hongjoong trying to excuse himself.

Wait.

Was it snowing?

“Hongjoong…”

“I mean, we can go out to dine out but not like that!”

“Hongjoong…”

“Unless you want to, of course.”

“Hongjoong…”

“A date for the holidays, it sounds good… Now Imma be the one to get you out on a date-”

“Hongjoong!” Seonghwa half laughed half screamed at the other’s constant mumbling, pointing out the window.

Hongjoong frowned and looked outside the one on his side, whistling at the sight of the snow, “The news said it was going to be later, not like, at ass o’clock in the morning.”

Seonghwa nodded and turned the engine on again in order to start driving again before it got worse, because the sky was definitely looking like it was going to get worse.

“I mean it about the date.”

“Oh God.”

Hongjoong laughed at Seonghwa’s reaction, because he didn’t say no, and if they were going to be heading to the same place, maybe they could spend some time exploring it together, “Where are you spending our time there, by the way?”

“Some friend of mine have a place there, they are farmers so they got a couple spare rooms,” Seonghwa didn’t get his eyes out of the road, but he could feel the eyes on him, “What about you?”

“I just go with the flow, so maybe I’ll stick around with you,” Hongjoong chuckled again at the blush that appeared on Seonghwa’s cheeks, “I’m serious! I have no idea about the place and they do not announce any hotels on internet.”

“That’s true,” Seonghwa recognized, “Once we’re there maybe I could introduce you to them and see if they have a spare bed for you.”

“If they don’t we could share yours,” And Hongjoong made his best for it to sound as casual as possible, as if it wasn’t a big deal, and it looked like it worked because Seonghwa’s puzzled expression was priceless, throwing his head back laughing.

“Confidence much?”

“You are just so much fun to tease,” Hongjoong said and Seonghwa turned to him with a raised brow, “You really should see your face, it reacts with everything I say,” and once again Seonghwa sighed, smiling, turning to see the road, “If I make you uncomfortable just tell me, then this all can be platonic flirting.”

Seonghwa laughed at that, shaking his head and looking at Hongjoong as if he had just said something out of this world, “How can I not react to everything you say when you come up with stuff like that?” Seonghwa bit his bottom lip, rolling his eyes, “My friends are a couple so I just assumed I would be third wheeling these holidays with them,” He eyed Hongjoong for a bit, “Maybe I’m not.”

Hongjoong parted his lips at that sudden confidence, nodding a bit, “So you got game after all, I respect that.”

They both giggled at that, falling again into silence, but it wasn’t awkward anymore. Still, Hongjoong wanted to know more about the man next to him and silence was not an option, but before he could say anything he heard a weird sound coming from outside, as if something was off, he looked to Seonghwa on the side who was frowning, meaning he heard it too.

“Is it the truck?”

“I hope not.”

Seonghwa quickly pulled to the side again and the sound became louder until it stopped. And so did the truck.

“Tell me you turned off the engine.”

“Nope… It turned itself off.” Seonghwa said resting his forehead on the wheel, tapping his fingers on it as if trying not to panic.

Hongjoong unfastened his seatbelt but stayed still while Seonghwa got out the truck to see what was going on. Hongjoong could get down too to be with him, but he knew nothing about cars and his presence there would just be a burden more so he decided to watch from his sit how Seonghwa tried to fix whatever was going on, only to find out he couldn’t, coming back with a pained expression, looking at Hongjoong with shame and embarrassment and all together.

Seonghwa had tried to see what was wrong, but he knew as much about cars as to math, which was, like, nothing. At all. Zero. He tried to play it cool, remembering the few times his father would do the same, but all he could see was a bunch of stuff and some oil track that clearly was from his truck. Huh. Weird.

“So, there’s oil coming out of it and I don’t know how to fix that,” He sighed and reclined his seat in an attempt to relax for a bit, trying to turn the engine on again. Nothing, “And maybe the battery is dead. I’ll have to call my insurance or someone but it’ll take a while.”

Hongjoong knew what that meant, and honestly he did deem it as the best option, if he started walking now he could probably still find someone to give him a ride because it was going to start getting worse with the constant snowing.

He looked back at Seonghwa and scanned his expression a couple times and decided. He took his phone out and checked the hour, reclining his seat and getting comfortable in it.

“Then we are going to be spending a whole lot of time alone before our first date,” And if Seonghwa almost choked again at those words that was his problem.

Hongjoong let Seonghwa call his friends in peace while he scrolled through his many photos in an attempt to kill time. He wasn’t an asshole and the guy next to him was cute and didn’t mind his constant flirting, it couldn’t be bad.

Okay, so it could.

“It’s been two hours now,” Seonghwa said, “And there’s a fucking blizzard happening outside!”

Hongjoong sighed and looked out of the window, and yes, there was a fucking blizzard and soon enough their sight was blocked, which only made him shrug and close his eyes, “And so take a nap, they’ll come get us.”

“But no one is coming in the middle of a blizzard!” Seonghwa looked really panicked, and something told Hongjoong that was not going to be over soon.

“Then don’t stress or all the food I just gave you will go to waste,” Hongjoong opened one eye and poked with his finger the middle of Seonghwa’s forehead, “Burning calories over nothing.”

“Oh my God,” Seonghwa said getting up on his seat, looking worried now, “We don’t have any food left, we are going to starve.”

Hongjoong laughed in disbelief, “Dude, we are not going to starve!” Now he got up and looked at Seonghwa dead in the eyes, “You were literally driving with no sleep and no food, but now you think you’re going to die?”

Seonghwa nodded and rested on his seat again, “You’re right, you’re right.”

“Of course I am, now let’s cuddle or something because I didn’t think it’d be this cold.”

“We are going to freeze to death, I can’t believe it.”

Hongjoong laughed in order to not to cry, “What are you? An aries?”

“Is it that obvious?”

Hongjoong huffed and crawled from his seat to Seonghwa’s seat, the position somewhat uncomfortable, but since the older was just lying there and panicking, Hongjoong didn’t have the brain for something better, so he sat on Seonghwa’s lap and lied on top of him with his head on the crook of his neck, “ ‘M cold.”

To say Seonghwa didn’t know what to do was to give him credit of actual thinking, but he was not thinking at all, his mind was blank and his face was as red as a beetroot. He let out a panicked whimper when Hongjoong took his hands and him hug him by the waist.

“We won’t be able to get out fast if a bear comes now,” It’s what his mind could gather at the time, but it made Hongjoong laugh and the vibrations hitting on his neck and chest made him feel nice.

“Do you think you’re Leonardo DiCaprio on that one movie?”

“I mean, we could be.”

“You’re unbelievable, Park Seonghwa.”

“Says the one that’s cuddling me like it’s a common occurrence.”

“Are you complaining? You have a cute guy on top of you trying to cuddle.”

“You’re right.”

“You’re lucky.”

“You’re also right.”

Hongjoong put his elbows on each side to Seonghwa’s head in order to support his upper body so he could look at Seonghwa with some good friendly distance, with that he also took the time to admire the deep blush on the older’s cheeks, “With how much you blush, I’m going to start thinking red is your color.”

Seonghwa threw his head back and pouted as if that could help him hide, “It’s the cold.”

Hongjoong giggled and shook his head, “You know? I knew traveling around the country would lead me to fun adventures,” he giggled once again, this time blushing and looking away, “but I never thought I would end up locked inside a 4x4 in the middle of a blizzard with a really cute guy.”

They both laughed at that, looking at each other by the corner of their eyes, feeling shy whenever they got too close to full eye contact, sending them in a fit of giggles.

It was so comfortable, it was actually surprising. It had been maybe three hours or so since they met for the first time, Seonghwa did notice the flirt Hongjoong was, but he didn’t mind it. Call it Christmas spirit or whatever, hang a mistletoe on the ceiling of his truck and he’d call it destiny. Besides, it was nice and warm inside the truck with the clearly smaller man on top of him.

Seonghwa hadn’t noticed before, but Hongjoong was clearly shorter than him. And smaller. And all that meant to describe that Hongjoong was just two steps away to be pocket sized. In an experiment, he tightened his hug around Hongjoong’s waist, only to find himself touching the opposite sides of him with his hands and almost going into his tummy.

“Having fun?” Hongjoong raised a brow at him, now the distance clearly being almost nonexistent between the two of them.

Seonghwa either didn’t notice what he had actually done or he just pretended he didn’t, “You are so much smaller than me.” He said, eyes trailing from where their bodies connected to his chest and to his face, eyes finally meeting, and yes, Hongjoong looked all kinds of tiny on top of him.

Hongjoong was about to ask how he didn’t notice before, but he remembered that they actually never spoke while standing or had time to take in their size differences, that until now, and Hongjoong felt it too, the strong arms and hands around his waist and the wider shoulders on his vision range.

“Too bad we’re trapped here,” Hongjoong sighed, resting his chin on Seonghwa’s shoulder, now their faces just millimeters away from each other, “You’d have too much fun seeing me jump to get a hold of things.”

Seonghwa made a pained noise, “I forgot we were trapped,” another pout formed and Hongjoong rolled his eyes, “I’m going to die, the walls are about to squish me.”

“Oh please tell me you’re not claustrophobic.”

“No, but I’m about to be if we don’t get out of here in five seconds.”

Hongjoong sighed and hit softly Seonghwa in the side of the head, “So dramatic.”

“Look, imagine they don’t find us and then we have to survive like that old show were they’re trapped on an island.”

“Lost? You really are comparing this to the tv show “Lost”?”

“If that ever happens I’m calling it quits, I’ll eat you without a second doubt for survival.”

Hongjoong tried not to laugh and only wiggled his eyebrows, “I mean, if it was more comfy in here you could do it.”

Seonghwa frowned, “Why would I-” and then gasped, “I can’t believe you!”

Hongjoong bust out laughing on top of Seonghwa, and even if Seonghwa was offended, he couldn’t deny the joy in seeing the younger one smile like that, even if mocking him was the reason behind it.

Once Hongjoong calmed down, he looked at Seonghwa, who was looking at him with a light spark on his eyes, and he could bet the same spark was on his, and how not? It was a sticky situation, but he was having fun and he felt so good being held.

“I want to kiss you,” Hongjoong pouted, hiding his face on Seonghwa’s neck, “Now I need whoever comes to hurry the fuck up.”

Seonghwa chuckled and raised a hand to play with the hairs on the younger’s nape, “There is enough space for that, though.”

Hongjoong hummed and hugged Seonghwa by the neck, the embrace feeling more intimate now, “You sure?”

“Pretty sure I would love to kiss a cute guy before I develop claustrophobia,” Seonghwa said in an attempt to make the other laugh, so when he heard the sigh and felt the smile on his neck, he felt like he had accomplished his mission.

Hongjoong looked up and raised his head a bit, their lips only a breath away from one another, they both gulped almost is sintony, smiling shyly and giggling at how apparently nervous they both were, it was just a kiss!

They stared at each other and laughed again, throwing their heads back. It felt weird in a good sense, shy and comforting almost, if that combo seemed impossible, well, it wasn’t.

Hongjoong was the first to speak, “Okay, stay still, I’ll do it.”

Seonghwa nodded while laughing still, “Alright, do your worst.”

Hongjoong rolled his eyes and rubbed their noses together, “You’re so annoying, Aries.”

Seonghwa gasped and faked offense, “Fucking Gremlin, want to kiss me or not?”

Hongjoong laughed once again and nodded, lowering himself again, his lips brushing Seonghwa’s, his breath getting stuck on his throat, he closed his eyes and pressed their lips together in a short peck. Somehow that seemed to make it for the two of them, hearing the Christmas bells all around them in those short seconds.

“Wow.”

“Wow.”

They both said in unison, laughing again. It felt silly to, well, feel that way, but fuck it. Blame it on December.

“Want another one?” Seonghwa asked.

“Sure, but it’s your turn now.”

“Seems fair,” Seonghwa replies and with the hand that he apparently never moved from Hongjoong’s nape, he bring him close and erases the distance between them.

It was a little peck at first, but he went a bit brave and took Hongjoong’s lower lip between his and pulled it softly, a wet sound coming now when they parted.

Hongjoong whined and hid his face again in Seonghwa’s neck, “I liked that one.”

“Mh?”

“Let’s just kiss until someone comes to our rescue.”

“Wow, now I don’t want anyone to come.”

“I take that as a ‘I’ll share my bed with you once we arrive’ sentence, thank you.”

Seonghwa rolled his eyes and held Hongjoong closer, drawing imaginary circles with his thumb on his waist. Maybe he could share his bed with Hongjoong for the days they would be spending together.

It wasn’t long before Seonghwa started feeling sleepy, the lack of rest from the night before hitting him just now, and Hongjoong seemed to notice, peeking a bit to see that Seonghwa was in fact falling asleep, sneaking in to kiss his slightly parted lips, startling him, causing Hongjoong to laugh.

“You deserve some sleep, I’ll go back to my seat so you can rest well,” but when he was about to move, a pair of hands held him firmly in place, a little _ngh_ falling from his lips in surprise.

“It’s comfortable,” Seonghwa said, placing a soft peck in the corner of Hongjoong’s mouth before closing his eyes again.

And really, who was Hongjoong to say no to that? Besides, he could do a nap.

They didn’t know how long it had been since they fell asleep, but it’s not like they got time to check when they were abruptly shaken from their sleep by a loud knock on the window and a voice screaming Seonghwa’s name.

“Seonghwa, we came!” It was a bright and high voice.

“You sure this is the truck, San?” That was a lower voice, but still bright.

“How many other trucks could be in the middle of the highway during a blizzard, Yun?”

“Got a point right there.”

“He’s not answering, though.”

“Maybe he fell asleep while waiting, it did take a while for us to be able to get through the snow.”

“You’re right, I’ll wake him up, you check what’s wrong with the vehicule.”

Then there was silence.

Then there was not.

“Seonghwa, wake u-” he seemed to be unable to speak for a while, “Yunho, did Seonghwa mention a boyfriend?”

“Not that I remember, why are you asking?”

“Look for yourself.”

And now there was another voice screaming for Seonghwa.

“Seonghwa, wake the fuck up, don’t tell me you fucked in your truck!”

That made them both wake up in a jump, both of them bumping their foreheads together, whining in pain and then more when they heard the two voices laughing.

“Hongjoong, I present to you, my friends,” Seonghwa said, looking at them in disbelief, “Taller one is Yunho, the other one is San.”

Hongjoong was a deep shade of red from how embarrassed he felt, waving awkwardly at the two strangers, “Can’t believe they arrived before your insurance.”

“They’re unbelievable,” Seonghwa sighed and shoot a smile at Hongjoong, who was crawling back to his seat, cracking some of his bones while at it. Once Seonghwa was free to move, he opened his door, letting the cold enter, making them both shiver instantly, “Could’ve been more gentle when waking us up.”

The one with the dimples smiled and rolled his eyes, “I think what you’re trying to say is “Thank you, San and Yunho for saving me”, and the answer is: You’re welcome, as always.”

“How does Yunho put up with you? I wonder.”

“The same way someone is putting up with you right now,” San whispered, if that could be called it because everyone heard it. He extended his hand to Hongjoong and smiled, “I’m San, and I’m sorry you found this asshole, did he make you suffer much while waiting?”

Hongjoong shook San’s hand and smiled back, “He told me in detail how I was going to have to fight a bear for survival, but besides that everything was good.”

“Yeah, that’s typical Seonghwa.”

“Whatever,” Seonghwa changed the subject from himself, “did you get to see what’s wrong with this old thing?” He was talking to the tall one, Hongjoong noticed.

“Can’t see much in here, I’ll check it tomorrow,” He answered, standing behind San, waving with a warm smile at Hongjoong before looking back at Seonghwa again, “I can link it to my truck and then we’ll take you both to our home, sounds good?”

Seonghwa looked at Hongjoong, who tilted his head a bit in order to let him know that he was fine with whatever choice he made, so when Seonghwa told them they liked the plan he smiled and prepared himself for another exciting ride.

Once they were out of the truck, San lent Hongjoong an extra sweather and Hongjoong was helping Yunho.

“So when did you guys meet? Seonghwa didn’t mention you before.”

Hongjoong played with the snow at his feet with his old sneakers, “Well, we actually met a few hours ago.”

San looked at him as if waiting for the punch line, but it never came, so he rose his eyebrows, “Wait, are you serious?”

Hongjoong nodded, knowing how it looked, but before he could worry, San wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“It’s okay, you’re family now,” and when Hongjoong looked up at him, San winked at him, guiding him to the well-functioning truck.

Hongjoong looked at Seonghwa who was opening the door for him. Wide painful smile and a hand held out for him to take.

Sometimes plans changed and that was okay. It’s what Hongjoong liked the most about traveling spontaneously like he did.

He took the other’s hand and entered the back seat of the vehicle, followed by a smiling Seonghwa who snuggled closer to him, hugging him by the waist to keep him close.

The two at the front winked at each other and held hands over the gearshift.

“Your friends are nice,” Hongjoong said in a whisper in hopes his was successful and not like San’s.

“Just wait till dinner, you’ll love them more.”

Yeah, Hongjoong liked the unexpected turns in his life.

He looked to see Seonghwa, who was admiring the view outside his window. He reached out and grabbed his face in order to get his attention, and once he got it, he leaned in and pressed a quick kiss on his lips, resting then his head on his shoulder and closing his eyes. A smile appearing on his face when another quick kiss made his way on his forehead.

Happy Holidays to him.

**Author's Note:**

> A quick note for my giftee! I was actually surprised when I got to gift you because you're the author of one of my favorite fics! So I hope you enjoy this little thing I did! Hope you like it!


End file.
